


I love Sunday

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Lazy Sex, Naked Cuddling, Sunday's, Sweet love making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning with Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love Sunday

 

First thing I heard and saw was the first few beams of sunlight of a new day peek though the curtain, and the sound of the dawn course of the early morning birds outside the still mostly asleep world 

I rolled over on my back and stretched up, loving the feeling of my tired muscles, moaning in delight of the feeling of the covers against my naked body. God I loved Sundays. A whole 24 hours to do nothing. No work, no hunts. Just me and my bed

"Morning sugar" 

Well. And the added company 

Gabriel rolled over and pulled my body against his mine, he ran his finger though my tangled hair and placed a small kiss on my nose 

"And how did my honey buns sleep" he said squeezing one my ass cheeks 

"Mmm I slept just fine" I giggled hooking one of my legs over his hip "Your wore me out last night"

"I'm glad I did" he growled into my neck "So. What do you want to do today sweets?"

"It's Sunday so.....nothing. I just want to lay here and be lazy"

"Sounds like a plan" Gabriel said gently rolling me onto my back and hovered above me. He lowered his lips to my neck and started to place light kisses all the way up to my ear

"I love you" he said every time his lips gently touched my skin "I love you, I love you" 

I took his face by the sides and gave him a warm, loving kiss "I love you too" I giggled, rubbing his stubbly face with my thumbs as I cupped his face

Gabriel went back to kissing my neck but changed his pace, he started to kiss down to my collar bones and then between my breasts 

"Your pretty, so pretty" I heard his say between kisses 

"It's early sweetie. I look far from pretty"

"Your right. You look beautiful. My beautiful Y/N" Gabriel said before pushing the covers to the floor and going back to kissing my now fully exposed breasts 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/564357397035721056/

"Gabriel" I laughed as he kissed down over my tummy and my hips bones "I love your tummy, so cute, so soft" 

"I need to lose a bit of weight" I mumbled

"Don't you dare sweets" he said seriously looking me in the eyes "You are perfect. You are so soft and cuddly.....and sexy" he said that last part with his classic eye wiggle, making me blush 

He suddenly sat on his knees, his arousal clear from the tent in his boxers. He lifted one of my legs holding it by the ankle and the calf. He smiled at me slyly and kissed the top of my foot, then my ankle. He kissed my leg never taking his eyes away from mine 

"Mon amor" he growled as he reached my knee 

"Mmm he speaks French" I giggled 

"The language of love" he smiled 

He finally placed on final kiss on my inner thigh before he lay back down on top of me, he stroked some of my bed hair out of my face

"I want you" he whispered in my ear

I raised my arms and let him to hoist my up onto his knees. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck "Take me"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and his red boxers vanished, he pulled me closer to his. My soft breasts mashing against his chest.

He hoisted me up and I sank down onto his waiting cock

"Mmmm Ah" I was still a little sore from last night, the guy was an animal at times. But it was that sweet blend of pleasure and pain that I find so delicious it drove me crazy 

"Oh shit.....baby" he moaned as he started to gently thrust up into me and pull me down on to him

With each thrust I could feel the walls clamp down tighter onto him witch only sent me into a frenzy. I gripped the back of his hair and started to move up and down at a quicker pace

"Mmmm Ahh Ah ah" I cried out "So big, ah ah so good" 

"That's my baby girl" Gabriel said grabbing hold of my backside and leaning back on his heels so he could get a better view "You take daddies cock so well" 

Oh crap the dirty talk had started. I picked up the pace I was not far from my release "Oh Gabriel" I cried out 

"That's it sugar. Say my name. Oh if only you could see what I see right now, your moist, pink lips around my cock"

Gabriel took his hand and began playing with my clit, using his thumb and finger to rub and pinch me in just the right spot

That was it. Shock waves went thought my body as my orgasm rocked though my veins

At that very second Gabriel also found his orgasm and came right with me. I felt him swell and then spill onto my velvet walls 

"FUCK BABE" He shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes glowed with a bright bluish white that contrasted with his golden iris. He often did that at moment of intense emotion 

Gabriel's grip loosened and he gently let me down off his waist and lowered me back onto the bed on my side, he pushed me onto my front. I felt him lower his body onto mine. His chest now with a thin layer of sweat was no my back and his chin was resting on my shoulder, his arms he twined with mine, lacing his fingers till our hands were locked together 

He let go with one hand so he could snap his fingers

The covers that lay forgotten on the floor were now around us, keeping the warmth of our love making in 

"I love you" Gabriel whispered as he kissed the shell of my ear 

"I love you too" I whispered back hardly able to keep my eyes open 

Gabriel chuckled 

"Sleep now sweetheart. I'll wake you in a few hours with food" he said kissing my temple

I smiled as sleep took me over once again 

God I loved Sundays 


End file.
